


Sleeping bag.【叁】

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa





	Sleeping bag.【叁】

我想给这个故事开一个富有青春、活力的头。就像春天树梢上的鸟儿，或是刚冒出嫩绿的树芽，又或是现在这个正蜷伏在地上的Omega。

 

他就像在春天里的任何一个生命体那样，朝气着，鲜美着，多汁着。他紧闭着的双腿下是不自主的细微摩擦，他把自己的两个臀瓣夹着紧紧着，紧到前方的两颗睾丸都因此而有些疼痛，可这些都不妨碍他的身体继续分泌出那些过多的液体继续流出，像山林间的溪流，你见过它们吗？那细细，小小，不知从何处来，又源源不断的溪流。

 

展正希从来不知道原来自己身体里真的有那么多的水分，虽然他的理科还不错，生物课上有在听，可70%的水，70% ...... 不行，他头昏脑涨，头晕目眩，浑身上下热的要死，这比他打过的最激烈的那场球赛还要令人喘不上气来，他不断着冲锋拦球进攻，亢奋着忘乎所以。

 

可他现在连防守都做不到。

 

他已经将他那件皱巴巴的T恤扔在了一旁，地板的冰凉还没让他舒缓的喘上一口气，又被他自身的高温给暖的滚烫。这让他想起在很小时，再小一点时，小到还不惧烈焰，自由最大时，他躺在外婆家的田地里，身下是厚厚的草，耳边知知蝉鸣，他会直视着太阳。高温让空气都宛如凝固了，可却一点也不单调，不难熬。

 

那股热流又来了。刺激让赤裸着手臂搂紧着光裸的腹部，他又蜷缩成了一团，那些奇异的骚动在随着他的尾骨慢慢爬起来，与那些正往外流，引起丝丝瘙痒的体液方向相反的方向爬去，像是要沿着他的脊椎，入侵他的大脑那样，可能是嫌把那地方搅的还不够烂啊。展正希这回再也没忍住，抱着头出一阵呻吟。搂在小腹上的手开始向下探去。

 

他有力的手此刻哆哆嗦嗦，连裤头的位置都找不到，他没有办法探进自己，隔着薄质的校裤，开始搓揉起已经隆成一团的阴茎。他烧糊的大脑连手上的力度也控制不好，起先急躁的那几下把他自己都疼出了一背冷汗，反正那里已经湿成一片，他早就是一条刚被打捞上来的鱼了。黏黏糊糊，湿哒哒。再几下，校裤的前部跟他后面一样，染上了一大片水渍，他射的轻而易举。如果展正希现在还能思考的话，他一定会为自己这么快射而深皱眉头，怀疑人生。

 

可至少现在还不会。他射出的那些不再含有精子的精液，并没有带给展正希哪怕一点点的舒缓，他依然像春天的那些鸟儿一样，渴求着一切，不知渴求着什么。只是不能停。没人来阻止他。没有。

 

本来不应该是这样的。

 

展正希晃着头，他利落的短发因为地板的摩擦、他自己的抓挠，已经变得和他全身上下任何一块地方一样糟呼呼。本来不应该这样的。

 

这只是距离他初潮后的第二个星期，他承认，生理卫生课上从来没有听讲过，但对一个注定是Beta的男孩来说不是很正常吗！是，他不该为这个再去狡辩什么，这不属于展正希的风格，他承认在之后他也没及时去了解Omega的生理知识，他以为自己应该还有更多的时间去准备，毕竟他才被一个Alpha临时标记过，对，这就是问题。

 

那个Alpha。那个该死的贺天。

 

不再能思考的展正希发出一阵怒吼，那嘶哑又黏糊的就像呻吟一样。

 

站在门口的贺天嘴角勾起一笑。默默的退出录音界面。他从新打开即时通讯，点开展正希的头像，那上面最后一条消息是在二十分钟前对方发来的一条语音。

 

即使不用点开，贺天也能猜到，是什么事能让一直发简讯的展正希忽然改为语音。只能是浑身颤抖着都无法打字了吧。

 

不信，你就点开听。连声音都是颤抖着。：‘废...废弃器材室’

 

现在，贺天就倚在门口。就像他十五分钟前一直在做的那样，听着门内的动静，等待着。

 

他稍稍的将门打开一条缝，那浓郁的属于Omega的信息素就像被揭开了锅盖，争相急涌而出。贺天将自己的信息素稍稍释放而出，将它们完整的覆盖，包裹住，不给自由。再慢慢侵入——

 

“贺、天！”

 

已经分不清方向的展正希，在第一时间分辨出了那个Alpha的味道。然后，他变得更加糟糕。

 

身体颤抖、兴奋着，就像等到主人回家的宠物狗一样，他的身体不会忘记他的第一个Alpha，它们激烈着反应着，为接下来可能发生、不可预知的一切在做着准备，无论是什么，洞口越湿越好。

 

那本来还只是像小溪一样缓缓流下的液体，瞬间就像到了潮期的海浪，奔涌而出。

 

展正希为这发出羞耻的吼叫。他想抗拒这些。

 

“嘘、嘘，安静一点”

 

贺天彻底的将门打开，透露出的光线让展正希涣散的目光终于重新聚焦起来，可也就只是有神了那么不到一秒的时间，门很快的又被关上了。

 

这里信息素浓郁的超过了贺天的预期。

 

如果此时进来的是一个低阶或是任何一个缺乏自制力的Alpha，一定会被这些逼到强制进入发情期。但有时家族带来的便利，例如优良的血统，早期苛刻严格的训练，让他能够在这之中仍能保持清醒，不受干扰，还是自己。

 

他走向展正希，废弃的体育器材室，狭小，又缺光，可这并没有妨碍他能看见赤裸着上身，泛着水渍的展正希，看着他还停留在裆部着手，贺天吹出了一声口哨。

 

“看来自己玩的很开心啊”

 

“你！”

 

在他走近时，伏在地上的展正希忽然跃起，挥拳而上，只是稍稍一个偏身，就被贺天躲了过去。

 

展正希应声而倒，倒在了贺天的脚边。

 

“你这么热情对我，见一知道了可怎么办”

 

贺天把话说着流氓戏虐，看着将拳握着紧紧的展正希，似有话想说，还是想再来一拳？贺天蹲下身。

 

“骗、骗子，一、个月”

 

一个月？

 

贺天在思索着，这从何而来的一个月，这一个月是什么玩意...噢！

 

“我没骗你，临时标记的确是一个月，它能够有效缓解发情热”

 

贺天将自己凑着更近，他能清楚的看见展正希眼里迎着自己的面孔。也能看到在压迫下Omega打着颤的短睫毛。

 

“但只是缓解，让你真正度过第一次发情热的是我们之间的那些暴力”

 

展正希觉得一切都糟透了。这个Alpha逼他太近，那些被恶劣释放出来的信息素就像一只只击打在他身上的拳击手套，打在他的小腹上，让他的下体像坏掉的水龙头那样，被逼出更多的体液。他真的快要没有力气了。他不能再等贺天说些什么，黑暗里，展正希抓住了贺天的衣领，把对方拽下，把自己拉进，无论是哪种，他都用尽力气的让他们靠近起来，把自己光洁湿漉的脖颈送了上去，送到了狼牙的嘴边。 利落着说：

 

“...咬”

 

贺天有那么一瞬间是被吓着着，他很少见到这么有力量的Omega。他嗅着送到嘴边的猎物，这是他第一次认真的闻起这个Omega，该怎么形容？像太阳？像烤过后的麦麸？还掺杂着像橘子般的甜馨？贺天朝那藏在肌肤下的一点舔舐起来。或许什么也不是。

 

纯粹简单的让人想弄脏而已。

 

敏感的性腺被柔软又温热的舌面温柔地反复舔过，那种穿过全身的酥麻感，让展正希不得不软下了身子，被贺天全部搂住。耳边响起的声音让他脸更红了起来。

 

“咬不能解决所有问题，别告诉我，你是个连发情期不止一次热潮都不知道的小处男。”

 

停顿了一会，温柔的舌被换成了冰凉又锋利的牙齿：

 

“还是说你想永远属于我？”

 

被危险的利牙撕磨着，那些因回到Alpha身边而停下的颤抖又起来了。他的身体在期待着，兴奋着，他在害怕着。哆哆嗦嗦，毫不犹豫的挤出：

 

“不”

 

“那就可惜了”年轻的Alpha毫无可惜的语气，他用力的抓住展正希湿到可以滴水的臀部，大力的搓揉了几下，得到从牙缝间挤出的回应。贺天当然不会满意。

 

“你知道，虽然抑制剂好用，但那很伤身体，长期服用后，别说发情期，可能在其它时间你都不再能拥有正常的自己”

 

话说着，贺天的中指已经隔着展正希因为湿漉而变得贴身的裤子，沿着臀缝上下摩擦着。展正希的呼吸猛然停止，浑身紧绷。等到他再一次猛烈的呼吸时，他已经射出来了。

 

“临时标记也好，可没有见一，又没有我的你”贺天把话说的缓缓慢慢，就像恶魔在低语。“得学会自己用这里满足自己”

 

说着，就隔着裤子，贺天将中指插了进去。


End file.
